Writer's Block
by ValentineandVasty
Summary: When a Hoenn export tracker's Delphox opens up to him on what happened a couple of days ago, thinghs get quite emotional... Sylveon X Delpox X Leafeon (couldn't find Delphox in the character list sorry )


The papers sitting on the drafting table with only half filled ...

Again I hit that dreaded time no writer wants to hit … writers block

And though it has been an hour, I still cant get past it come on tomorrow its due tomorrow I almost tip my ink well over in rage. "Master?" My Delphox walks in and puts her paw on my shoulder. " Not now Delphox, I'm busy." I tell her in the calmest voice I can apply now. "But, I want to help!" She sits down and reaches for her bag. I grab her hand and look her straight in the eye. "I said no…" She looks at me and I could tell that she was not thinking of writing. "Something's wrong, isn't it." She turns away and starts to cry. "Yes, there is something wrong, and it happened a couple of days ago…"

_**FLASHBACK POV CHANGE **_

I open the back door of the manor and look out to the dark forest ahead. "A nice day to get out for a while… A nice day for sure…" I look for the markers that I left to let me find the way to the hot springs that I found in the forest. The first one was missing, but was replaced with some sort of ribbon. "Hm… that's strange…" I continue to search for the next marker… and the next, and the next… Upon the 12th and final one laid the hot springs. "Bingo!" In a matter of seconds, I undo my robes and slip in… "Ahhh… There we go…" I relax as everything of importance slips away. I start to grow drowsy, since I worked hard before paw. I feel a pair of small paws slowly rub my shoulders. " You seem to be enjoying yourself there!" I look back to see a leafeon smirking at me. " AH! What are you doing here! I thought I was alone!" He looks at me and chuckles. " Oh,You don't know... You're in the evolution brothers territory... Yo! Sylv! Let's get her!" The Leafeon launches the attack with a stun spore, it strikes, but doesn't take immediate effect and I was at least able to detach my branch from my robes. Upon drawing my branch the attack takes affect. "NO!" The last word they heard before I fell due to paralysis setting in. The grass type rolls me onto my back and puts one of his paws on my bare breast. "Heh, she has a nice pair..." The Sylveon remarks as he appears from the forest, and stands next to the horny leafeon. Then I feel his vines wrap around one of my breast and one rub over my womanhood. "Leaf! Quit teasing her and bind her down already! I wanted to be inside her by now!" He turns to his accomplice with a cold expression. " I work at my own pace! You'll have to wait!" He barks at the fairy type, as he dose so he pushes harder against me with his vines. He then steadily sped up his rubbing , then the vines turn and bind my arms and legs together. " Took you long enough!" The sylveon exclaims as he gets in front of me, purposely revealing his six inch member. I am then force fed a cherri berry and regain the ability to move, yet the vines restrained my movement. " You sick sons of a B-!" Given the chance the Sylveon shoves his penis down my throat and excitedly trusts in and out of it. " Couldn't wait, Aye bro?" The leafeon says, still having me bound as he gets be hind me and positions himself behind me. "Leaf, She is so Damn Hot!" The leafeon only smirks as he enters my virgin womanhood. I cry out, but my yells of pain were trapped by the invading member. Tears rolled down cheeks as I got stretched beyond my limits. As I am being pounded they swore under there and commented on my tightness and heat. Only probably after five or so minuets later the Sylveon speaks up. "Oh man... I-I'm gon-n-na c-cum!" He manages to stutter out. "Same here bro!" Then both hilt into me and unload in around eight to ten jets each. I was forced to take it all in. at the end of there orgasms I looked pregnant with triplets! They pull out and look to marvel their work. " We did great, don't you think Leaf?" The sylveon proclaims to the leafeon. He only responds with a grunt of satisfaction and winks back at me. The two the get up and leave, the only thing I could do was lay there and cry...

_**FLASHBACK END POV CHANGE **_

I look at her, still clearing her eyes of tears. " Delphina, Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?" She look at me in sorrow " I was scared from the moment so I couldn't!" I look at her in the eyes, and I kiss her "!" When we pull out I tell her..." This paper can wait, but now, lets spend some time together!" She bolts to the main room with a small smile on her muzzle...


End file.
